The key that connects
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : Okay recently I have been hooked by Soul Eater and since I'm a huge fan of Lucy Heartfillia decided to create this fic_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one : <strong>_

_**Lucy's breaking point**_

* * *

><p>After the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail started acting weirdly...it was like madness spread through them.<p>

'Madness' isn't the correct way of putting it...how about an explanation?

One day Natsu Dragneel , Lucy's trusted partner started being mean to Lucy by making rude remarks like

_"Hey Luce , I really think you should change your name to Luigi"_

At first everyone laughed while Lucy merely kept correcting him.

_"Hey Luigi , I heard a few guys talking about you being a slut and started wondering if it's true...and why are you a mage then?" _

The guild found that extremly rude as Levy threw a book at Natsu and then comforted the shell shocked Lucy

_"Hey Luigi , you should stop wearing short clothes like that...especialy since they don't suit you"_

After that one Lisanna joined in as well

_"God, I think I should be in team Natsu instead of you, you blond slut"_

Everyone was shocked to say the least

Soon one by one everyone went to the Lucy haters side of the guild except for Gajeel, Pantherlily , Laxus and the master. I obviously am not going to say why yet.

So then when the verbal abuse seemed to died down team Natsu invited Lucy to a job.

Lucy, thinking that whatever spell the guild was placed on was removed accepted.

What happened next will probably not blow your mind

_"Hey Luigi, you always seem to depend on you spirit too much"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Yeah, the only thing you do is use a whip and 'Lucy kick' which isn't really effective" Gray commented_

_"I agree" Erza nodded_

_"Minna...what are you trying to say?" Lucy asked in concern_

_Natsu grinned holding up her keys "You depend on these guys too much, we're taking them hosege"_

_"He means hostage" Happy corrected_

_"Yeah, that!" Natsu nodded_

_"Basicaly until you become stronger we won't be giving these to you" Gray explained_

_"You can start your training by being able to make a hole in the wall with your fists only , no magic" Erza said_

_"Eh!? That's impossible!" Lucy exclaimed_

_"Well if you don't we'll just break these keys.." Natsu said_

_Lucy's eyes widened in shock "Y-you...wouldn't.." she said_

_Natsu then grabbed Aquarius's key and tossed it in the air_

_Gray freezed it and Erza minced it into tiny pieces_

Lucy won't ever forget that day. Sure Aquarius was annoying but...she was her first friend. Her first real nakama

Knowing that team Natsu would probably destroy her other keys she obediently followed every order that the guild would give her for her training as they suhar coated it

A hole in the wall so that her punches won't be too girly

Being able to outrun Jet so her 'boobs' won't slow her down

Being able to decently requip just like Erza

Learning different spells instead of depending on your spirits

This however was not really something a mage is supposed to do. A mage studies and improves his or her own magic that she actualy has an interest in. It's basicaly like cheating on your boyfriend with a hotter guy. She only did it because her spirits were held hostage.

Of course Lucy's attitude changed as she placed an outside shell. After what Fairy Tail did to her...she couldn't be sure if 'nakama' was real if it wasn't for her spirits. Always carrying a fake smile and acting like everything was okay.

Hiding her madness...her anger , sadness and despair. Fear...is something she can't feel anymore. After her worse fear came true how could she fear anything else?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I sighed rolling out of bed wondering what Fairy Tail has in store for me today. Yesterday I was supposed to take on twenty requests or they'd destroy Virgo's key.

Out of habit I reached out for my keys only to realize that **they **still have them...those fake nakama's still had my real nakama's. Even after I got stronger they still have them. If I voice this they'd destroy another key right in front of my eyes. I felt my eyes watering up remembering about Aquarius..

"She's gone Lucy...focus on the ones who are still alive" I muttered to msyelf as I stood up

I vowed to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. I would endure any torture for them...my nakama. Afterall that's what nakama's are for...real ones

I made sure my clothes didn't reveal any of my skin so that they won't complain about me being skimpy

A red coat that reaches my ankle , black legging, black long sleeve, black gloves and black knee length boots. They would complain about me stealing their colors if I wear anything else which is idiotic.

I walked to the guild with my usual fake smile while greeting the people that I pass

"Lucy, you're wearing too much black these days!" _I noticed, it describes my mood_

"Did someone break your heart?" _A long time ago, thanks for noticing_

I just smiled at them while thinking about a certain spirit who I used to summon to keep me company when I walk to the guild

"Luigi!" Natsu yelled

I glanced at him making sure to hide my hate filled gaze

"What...?" I asked without any real emotion

The only time I actually feel a bit of excitement is when I take on dangerous quests which became a habit due to recent guild behaviour

"Levy, tell her!" Natsu urged

Ex-bestfriend stepped forward as I looked at her. Pushing my thoughts such as 'How could you?' 'I thought we were friends' 'Tell me this is all a joke' aside I asked

"What do you want, bookworm?"

"_If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance_" Levy quoted

Lucy snorted "What's with that?"

"A way of life" Levy said with a supposedly innocent smile

"So we've decided! Leave Fairy Tail and somewhere far away or we'll destroy all your keys right now" Natsu said

Lucy stayed silent

"Promise me...you'll take care of them" Lucy said

"A fairy never lies!" Natsu exclaimed

_**Oh yeah? To me everything you've ever said to me was a lie, same with everyone else**_

I nodded and made a silent vow to make them pay if anything happens to my spirits

"Get out already, female prostitute" Gray said

_Look who's talking , the stripper himself_

I silently left and headed home

Deciding that I'll join another guild...maybe I'll join Sabertooth just to piss Fairy Tail off

Leaving the guild? It didn't hurt since I don't consider them my guild , family nor nakama.I just feel numb

"Eh? I expected Luigi to start crying" I heard Natsu say

Yep, my ears have gotten better due to a certain training session. They used magic to remove my sight so I had to rely solely on my hearing for an entire week.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucy,<em>

_I know this might not be the time for this but it's tradition to do this on a family member's 18th birthday_

_You see...I kept something a secret from you_

_My great great great grandmother wasn't from Fiore , she was from another world_

_A world filled with...even I don't know since it's a secret_

_It's tradition to send the other letter like I said before._

_I'm probably dead, right? I'm sorry Lucy_

_But I'm sure you have people who love you and your spirits are there for you. Afterall magic is love, right? _

_I wonder how you look right now...I have so, so much I want to tell you_

_Things I wanted to teach you_

_I hope your celestial summoning are going smoothly since my gifts to you require the training._

_Aside from having so much to tell you, I also have so much to ask!_

_Did you join a guild!?_

_Do you still want to be an author? If so do you already have a book?_

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Most importantly...are you happy? _

_If you are then I'm happy. If not remember that to achieve happiness you must gain it with your two own hands_

_Remember that I will always love you...even if you might hate me I will always support you_

_My love for you is bigger than the whole wide galaxy_

_Infinite love I suppose_

"Mama...the letter really is from you" I realized looking at the handwriting again

When I went to my house the landlady handed me a few things, each having their own number of which to open first

"Yes, I did. It's more of a hobby now...I have at least ten unpublished books. No, haven't even fall in love yet. I am now..." I answered her questions

I felt myself crying a bit...out of joy. This is the happiest I have been this year.

The landlady hugged me...ever since she found about the Fairy Tail thing she became a parent figure to me

"I love you too mom...always..." I softly said as a genuine smile found its place on my face

The landlady kept patting my back

After a bit I broke our hug "I'd like to be alone now...please" I requested

She nodded "Come down for diner later" she said as she closed the door

She always cooks for me and treats my wounds. At first she said that it was because I kept paying her extra (due to having too much money).

The next thing was a box, I opened it to reveal a charm bracelet with only three charms...a heart , a star and a strawberry

_I didn't know what you would like so I bought you this magic charm_

_A charm appears each time to represent a nakama._

_Hope you love it, it was a gift from my mother to me_

I placed it on my left wrist as I silently thanked my mother.

The next things were books. A book of celestial caster magic, healing magics , aura magic and crystal lost magic. I received her diary too

_Having more tricks up your sleeves is a good thing!_

_If you're as great at celestial summoning magic like I think you are then these will be easy_

_Have fun my not so little anymore bookworm_

I smiled at the letter as I opened the next box but couldn't help but wonder how mama had a book on lost magic

_Hello there to my descendants, I am your ? times great grandmother_

_I possessed the ability to manipulate crystal. It's probably forgotten in your genes but I still entrust it to you_

_If you are interested please read the book on this magic, if not leave this letter and book for your kids_

_Also a little gift if you accept_

"Well this answers the question.." I muttered as I grabbed the little gift

It was a black leather necklace with a crystal attached to it. I immediately put it on silently thanking my who knows how many grand grandmother

The next thing was a letter

_I am your grandmother Lucy_

_As your mother may have told you our family is not from this world_

_We are originally from a world filled with weapons and meister (you are both)_

_Throw away your life in Fiore if you want to have a more exciting life full of adventures and interesting people. Madness as well_

_You'll get to meet Death himself _

_If you are not interested...please pass this to your children_

_I hope that one day someone will go to our original world so that they can continue with my job_

_A little gift too_

_Love me! :3_

The gift was a black leather goggle

"So...another world? I'm not surprised since I've been to Edolas...but somehow I feel like your purposely leaving important details" I commented as I stood up

Far away in another world...well that's something

I started write a few letters to people who still care and noticed a few more charms appeared on my bracelet.

When I was done I grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with books, jewels and my letters to mama. I don't need anything else

I decided to wear something else

Black fingerless gloves to hide my mark , blue knee length coat, white long sleeve t-shirt, black shorts and black knee lenght boots along with the black goggle on my head holding my bangs

"...How do I go to the other world?" I wondered out loud

Then I noticed the envolope started glowing and the letters changed

_Finaly someone has decided to take my job_

_Give this letter to Death-chan for me! :3_

_P.s_

_There's a gate key to get to the other world, it doesn't take any chanting_

"Well that was oddly convenient...who's Death-chan?" I wondered as I grabbed the key

The key was black and had a cartoon style grim reaper on it.

"Happy birthday me" I muttered as I held the key out

I felt my magic start to drain from exhaustion as sweat started dripping from my face

There was now a portle in front of me

"Guess this is my stop" I decided as I stepped in

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	2. Death City

_**Chapter two :**_

_**Death City**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I looked up at the sky "How the heck am I supposed to get to Death!?" I whispered yelled expecting something

_Great...nothing happened_

I sighed "Guess I have to look for him myself...can't be that hard" I muttered as I began walking

Looking around I saw no one making me a bit annoyed.

"S-sorry..." a woman said as I bumped into her

Lucky Lucy!

I grabbed her by her wrist and did my greatest smile ever

"Excuse me miss, I'm lost. Mind telling me where I am?" I politely asked

"Oh I don't , you're in Death City" she answered

_...What kind of name..is this?_

"Thank you, do you know where Death is?" I asked

"You should ask DWMA academy students" she answered

I tilted my head in confusion as she pointed at the direction behind me

"If you keep walking on the streets you'll bump into one eventualy, just be careful, okay?" she asked

I nodded "Thanks!" I shouted as I began running

* * *

><p><em>Great...it's raining. Lucky Lucy my ass. <em>

I heard a noise nearby

"Damn...where the heck is Black Star and the others when you need them?" a masculine voice asked

Without even caring I started running towards the voice...I want to just get to Death already!

My jaws dropped at the scene

There was a girl with blond hair and green eyes and a guy with crimson eyes facing a hideous creature

"Soul" the girl said

"Got it" the boy answered

_WHAT!? How the heck did he turn into a weapon!?_

The girl held the boy/weapon as if he didn't weight anything as she ran towards the creature.

She slashed it...only for it to divide itself and become two. She kept repeating this until they became at least fifty black gemini and started leaning on her weapon in exhaustion.

I quickly equiped my whip...no way am I letting the only people who can lead me to Death die..

As one began lunging at the girl I quickly ran in front of her halting the small creature. We stood in silence as the rain kept falling..I then looked at all the creatures present with my very own death glare

"I have been in this place for almost three hours now...I finaly found people to help me get to him so I'm **not **going to let you kill them" I hissed

Before anyone could react I catched the creature with my whip making sure to electrify it making it explode and blood splash.

"So I have to find the real one.." I noted as I ran towards them

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Who's that?" Maka asked looking at the stranger who began effortlesy murdering the evil human

"I don't know" Soul answered transforming back into a human

"What's this...?" they heard the girl ask

She stood in a pool of blood and the weird part is that there wasn't even a single drop of blood on her. She had a soul in her hand and was observing it as if it was her first time seeing one

"That's a soul" Maka answered narrowing her eyes at the girl

"A soul? I see...what is it used for?" she asked

"I eat them" Soul answered with a shrug as Maka face palmed at the answer

The girl didn't freak out at all "Oh, then here I guess" she said as she threw it towards Soul

Soul caught it with his hand, placed it in his mouth and swallowed it

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said you eat them" the girl commented standing face to face with him

Soul jumped in surprise wondering how he didn't notice when she walked towards them

He had a blush on his face looking at the girl's face

"I'm a meister, Maka Albarn" Maka introduced herself to the girl as she extended her hand

The girl took it with a smile "I'm Lucy, pleasure to meet you"

Lucy then faced Soul extending her hands

Soul looked at her hands and blood started dripping from his nose

"Is something wrong..?" Lucy asked in confusion

She then noticed that Soul was staring at her bra which the rain revealed and sighed "Men are such perverts" she muttered as she buttoned up her coat

Maka also sighed while nodding her head

"He's my perverted partner , Soul" Maka introduced

Lucy felt a pang at the word 'partner' but ignored it

"Do you guys know any DWMA students?" Lucy hopefuly asked

The two sweat dropped at her since it was obvious that they were

"We are" Maka answered

Lucy then smirked at them "You guys owe me two favours! One for saving you and the other for giving you the soul"

"..Eh?" Maka asked

Soul sighed "It's not cool to not repay your debts" he said

Looking at Maka's shocked face Lucy chuckled

"Of course I'm not going to ask anything bad of you two. Tell you what, I'll call this all even if you take me to Death" Lucy said

"Lord Death?" Maka asked

"I think" Lucy answered

"I don't know about that...we're not really allowed to take random people to him" Maka said in an apologetic tone

"Too bad you owe me!" Lucy declared with a look filled with determination

Maka was about to protest when Lucy grabbed her by her collar

"Look Maka-_san_, today started out as the worse birthday ever and became hell later. But then it became great because I received a letter from a family of mine who is desceased if I may add. She told me to go meet Death and hand him a letter." Lucy said with a sweet smile as she released Maka_**  
><strong>_

Soul then sighed "Let's just take her"

"B-but!"

"It's her birthday" Soul said as he began walking towards the academy

"Thank you Soul-san" Lucy said catching up with him

Soul blushed looking away muttering no problem


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
